Talk:Treason
The page says that one of the chests has a spy shuriken, but I got a spy yumi. Anyone know what caused the deviation? Pull boys, pull!-Amesco 15:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC)Amesco I was told that there was an "interesting mechanic" in that which the content of the chest changes depending on your weapon ranks, or so. CocoaGalaxy (talk) 03:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) People seem to like adding opinions to this wiki for some reason. Mouseno4 (talk) 23:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) "Localization Changes" In the stated section, it's suggested that the localized game has the characters refer specifically to Hans. However I was under the impression in the game that they were talking directly to Iago. Should this be changed, or even removed entirely? - Fastesthe1 (talk) 17:46, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ;I removed it. There are always a LOT of localization changes. It applies to every single game since Rekka no Ken. We did not do it for Awakening and we should not do it for Fates.—Nauibotics (talk) 20 :23, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :So, remove any "Localization changes" when found. Noted for future reference. Thanks! - Fastesthe1 (talk) 04:39, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, not quite. If it's a major change (like, say, Henry's personality between languages), keep it. It's important to note and a interesting comparison to boot. If it's a minor nitpick like this (which most localization change notices tend to be), remove it. There is no point in noting it since it's so minor and irrelevant a change; only someone directly comparing scripts would likely notice.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:52, May 1, 2016 (UTC) My experience One of my relatives let me play this chapter on Normal difficulty. However, most of her units were crap. Her overpowered units were as followed: *Avatar (Nohr Noble) *Zander (Paladin) *Leo (Dark Knight) *Elise (Strategist) *Niles (Bow Knight) *Jakob (Butler) Her decent or "meh" units were as followed: *Shura (Adventurer) *Felicia (Maid) Everyone else were underlevelled and not even promoted yet. Then again, she wasn't very fond of pre-promoting, so I'll let it slide since it's relatable. I took it upon myself to level up five units: Benny, Effie, Arthur, Laslow, and Selena. I equipped them with weapons with 1-2 range: Effie and Benny with Javelin, Arthur with Hand Axe, and Laslow and Selena with Umbrella. I stationed Xander and Leo at the door, with Gunter paired up with Leo to make up for Iago's Enfeeble, with both of them unequipped. I had my underlevelled units surround the door too to pick off the Heroes, as well as keeping them out of range of the Wakizashi weilder. I had Benny with the Javelin (who is the only "bad" unit that can survive the Wakizashi) bait the Wakizashi weilder, with Niles weilding the Dual Yumi to attack along with him. I went to the right, mostly because Golems are a pain with their range. I used Leo and Camilla, both unequipped, to tank some damage from the Sorcerer, then go guns blazing with the underlevelled units, allowing Leo, Camilla, and Elise to attack with them. I only attacked the Sorcerers with Fimbulvetr with the underlevelled units, and after, I used Leo, Camilla, Elise, and Avatar to get rid of the Sorcerers with Ragnarok. The two Maids had nothing to heal but each other, and they were weaponless, so I used that to my advantage with my underlevelled units. After defeating the lone general at the bottom, I paired up Effie and Benny to Avatar and Leo, and let them block the door weaponless. I used the underlevelled units to pick off some units, and took advantage of Gunter's Shelter and Azura's Sing abilities to move them away shortly after from the Generals and Beserkers that have Spears and Tomahawks. Because I didn't defeat the Faceless room, I went there next. I paired up Gunter with Xander to dispatch the Golems by themselves, along with Leo and Camilla at the entrance, with underlevelled units behind them. They were badly hurt shortly after, so I went guns blazing with the underlevelled units, with Effie and Benny equipped with the Blessed Lance. The remaining Faceless were killed by Leo and Elise from long range. It is about this moment when I realized that I didn't get the chests at all, so I sent Niles to get the items. Niles went along the top to make an almost full circle back to the bottom room. I paired Azura with Camilla going opposite from Niles to meet him at the room at the right side of the map to sing. I swiped the remaining chests with Niles. Iago was a very tough cookie. Unfortunately, neither Niles nor Shura can't use the Spy's Yumi I got, so I had to use the Dual Yumi with Shura. That alone was hardly enough to weaken him, so I used Felicia to get some more cheap damage with the Steel Dagger. Iago had hardly any chance of hitting her. She got a crit somehow, so I missed out on a chance of levelling Arthur up more. After that unpleasant experience, which took 57 turns to complete, most of my underlevelled units were at level 18, 19, and 20, so I used Master Seals on them. They helped out quite a bit in the next chapter, so I was fine with it. I failed a couple times at this chapter, and it was infuriating. I once had Arthur attack the last Hero in the room with the Dual Club, with 79% chance to hit. He missed. I used Azura to sing to him, and had Arthur attack the same Hero with an 86% chance to hit. He missed. AGAIN. which is quite fitting given his character